


ERERI WEEK DAY 4

by sinceresugawara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, kimi no na wa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresugawara/pseuds/sinceresugawara
Summary: idk what that movie is but i think it is body swap???????





	ERERI WEEK DAY 4

Levi awoke in a place that seemed… different. Don’t mistake this for a drunk adventure into another persons house, because Levi isn’t the type of guy who would do something like that, especially not at this age; 17. He was way to young to drink, besides, he prefers his tea. 

He sat up into a sitting position and placed his feet onto the carpeted floor, burying his toes in the soft fibres. Upon doing so he noticed that his legs were slightly more tan than usual. Perhaps it was just the glow of the sun as it flooded through the gaps of the curtains. When he stood up he noticed that he was taller than usual, maybe he just decided that it was time to grow and beat Erwin in his incredible height and knock his brows off his smug face, but this was not Levi’s room. 

After scanning his eyes around the duck egg blue room he noticed pictures of a guy with brown hair and his friends; a blonde and a girl with black hair. On his desk sit doodles of what he would call nightmare creatures but they are captioned with the word “titan”. Levi shook his head at this persons weird imagination and continued his journey around the room, trying to figure out where he was. Science books, huh? Must be studying at the same place he was. He continued shuffling along until he caught a look in the mirror. Except, he thought it was a mirror as the reflection staring back at him was moving but the only thing was, it wasn’t him. 

Shaking his head and blinking he continued to try and believe the image he saw before him. Tan skin, chocolate hair and the eyes the colour of the purest oceans. Running across the room he grabbed a picture from the wall and dashed back toward the mirror looking back and forth between the picture and the reflection. 

“Eren, breakfast is ready! Hurry or you will be late for class.” a voice called from downstairs, the sound resonating in Levi’s ears.

Eren… I’m Eren, he thought to himself. 

Levi couldn’t believe that this was happening, he has somehow exchanged bodies with some kid in his school. However, he could not just blurt out that he wasn’t this Eren kid. He had to live like him. By doing so, he must first have his breakfast with the family and figure out what class he has to go to. 

Before all that he realised that he needed to get dressed, he wondered what type of wardrobe this guy has. Levi was shocked to find pastel colours, everywhere. He sighed.

“So, he is like that, huh?” After an intense decision he went with a pastel pink jumper, as it went well with the matt black nails this Eren kid had, and some black skinny jeans which hugged his figure too well it made him shiver. This Eren kid sure had a dress sense, but Levi wasn’t sure it would work for him. However, this was no longer about Levi, it was about-

“Eren! Hurry up!” A different voice yelled and knocked on the door. “Can I come in?” The voice sounded very gentle and soothing. Levi said yes and immediately he knew who she was, well, almost. She was the girl with black hair from the photo. The only problem was Levi didn’t know her name. 

“Hello.” Levi said to the girl stood in the door way. She smiled softly “What sort of way is that to greet your sister?” Ah, Levi thought, sister. 

“I am very sorry.” Levi said. Huh, Eren has a very soft voice, this kid is kinda cute. The girl in the door way laughed more “God, Eren, it’s like you’ve swapped bodies with a 30 year old man! I’m your sister, Mikasa, don’t treat me like a guest. I know I am adopted and all but still, no need for formalities.” 

Levi laughed “I know, I was just messing around” This was a lie, he had no idea what he was doing or what to say next. 

“Sure. Anyways, mum is downstairs waiting for you to eat so get down there.” She returned to the same soft smile she wore in the picture, speaking of which, Levi wondered who the blonde dude was, a best friend? Boyfriend? Brother? He wasn’t sure. 

Levi proceeded to make his way down the stairs and he met eyes with a woman in her late thirties, she has brown hair that draped over her right shoulder and the eyes like pools of coffee which made Levi unsettled, he was a tea man through and through. 

“Eren, what took you so long up there? Why are you wearing those jeans, I thought you hated them? Black nails, again? I thought Monday was pink nails. You should be in class, Armin will be waiting for you. Why are you just stood there? Eat and go to class!” The woman exclaimed. Levi nodded and ate his food in silence. How could this of happened? How is he in Eren’s body? He stared blankly into his pancakes and watched the syrup pool down the sides of the stack. This is his life now. 

After eating Levi made his way to the door where an eager Mikasa waited. “Hurry up, we’re gonna be late”

“Uhh, what class do we have today?” Levi said, looking at the girl who shoved shoes in his face, telling him to put them on. 

“We have science with Armin in Mr Sadies’ class. God, you are acting really weird today, are you ill? Let me check your temperature.” She rushed over to him and placed a hand on his head, her touch was warm and he involuntary melted into it, immediately his anxiety washed over. “You seem to be okay, are you just worried about the test results? I’m sure Mr Sadies won’t give you that much grief if you think you scored badly.” 

Levi felt so bad, pretending to be this girl’s brother. He did want to tell her but she was acting so kind towards him and she would never believe him, so Levi decided to keep this to himself. They both left the house and headed to class, another problem Levi faced. He knew nobody. He guessed by the way Mikasa talked earlier that Armin was their friend but how would Eren normally speak to people? Its not as if Levi could just copy his daily behaviour because he has never seen it. 

As they made their way down the path Levi made sure to take note of the surroundings so he could find his way back to the house easily. They passed by other houses, the same bland, white exterior and roofs all slanted together. Complete uniformity, Levi liked it. He looked to the side of him to see Mikasa completely enveloped in a sapphire scarf. 

"Where'd you get that scarf?" Levi said and Mikasa turned to face him, filled with rage and pushed him against the wall. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my Eren?" Her eyes shallow and dull, a piercing glare. Levi gulped and closed his eyes, never wanting to see that twisted look ever again. 

"I only wanted to know where you got the-" 

"You." What? Oh, Levi has messed up. What could he say to recover from that? Nothing it seemed and when his eyes opened again she will still glaring. If Levi was in his own body he would have totally had he on the floor by now, but this Eren kid has next to no strength. He hissed as his neck scraped the brick wall behind him, still uncomfortably close to this girl, Mikasa. 

"Let go of me, I'm Eren. I swear!" Levi began to panic as this girl probably wasn't buying any of this

"You're not Eren, you don't have that look in your eyes. The soft, young, innocent one. Whoever you are, your gaze is harsh and ice cold. You acted weird this morning and mum noticed too, normally you rush downstairs for pancakes. Give my brother back, now.”


End file.
